1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and the display method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Reflective liquid crystal display technology relates to conduct the display via the reflection of light beams. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the conventional total reflection LCD, which includes a polarizer 9 having a wave-phase-difference film, an array substrate 7 and a color film substrate 2 opposite to each other, and liquid crystals 5 between the array substrate 7 and the color film substrate 2. Generally, a reflective layer 6, TFTs, pixel electrodes, gate lines, and data lines are arranged on the array substrate, and the color film and the black matrix are arranged on the color film substrate. However, the display brightness of such LCD is low, and thus the LCD cannot display in a dark environment.
Thus, it is needed to provide a LCD and the display method thereof to overcome the above problems.